Was it really the end?
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Full Summary Inside ; This is A Harry X OC Fanfiction, it is his life growing up with his parents after Snape helped the survive the attack, I am bad at summaries but give it a read. It is full of drama and romance and family love and hurt and danger so please go onnnn... Dont forget t review because than means I will update faster, even if you're telling me its bad :D Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so this fan fic is about Harry and his life WITH his parents. If his parents had been alive would it have changed him? _**

**Summary **

_Harry is now just reaching Hogwarts age and is getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time. _

_His parents never died and have been living with Sirius in his parents old house. Harry has grown up knowing about the order but he is still connected to Voldemort.. How will he have changed living with his parents and not his aunt and uncle. Will he be different? Or will he be the harry we all know and love?_

_The first chapter will be about that night and how things have changed. _

**_So shall we begin …. I think so … _**

**Lilly **

Snape was the one who had rung me at one Am in the morning. Of course. I didn't know how I could have thought it would be anyone different.

"Snape, we have a baby in the house. You cant just call when you want anymore" I scowled

"Lilly, you need to get out. He is coming for you. For Harry. Dumbledoor wouldn't warn you so I will. Get. Out. Now" he warned and hung up.

"Wait no Severus" I began but the phone was dead. And Voldemort was coming for my son. I ran upstairs and woke James hurriedly.

"What did snivelus say?" he asked me and I growled.

"Shut up and move Potter, come on" I told him pulling clothes out of the wardrobe and put them in a bag

"Lilly-" he began but I put my hand up silencing him.

"He is coming here James, to kill harry" I told him and James swore running in to get my son gabbing a few things he needed.

James placed Harry on our bed and helped me pack knowing we couldn't just leave. We needed essentials. I packed some clothes, pictures of Harry, his broom, some order information and then looked at James nodding to him. I was ready to leave.

The banging from downstairs made me jump and I picked up Harry and put him on my hip as he laid his head on my shoulder sleepily.

I could feel it. Smell it even. Death. He was here. Voldemort. He was in the house. My heart began to race as I felt him coming up the stairs. I knew I could apparate soon but James kept a tight grip on my arm letting me know he would be doing the apparating.

Harry began to whimper and cry out as a figure of black came up the stairs. There he was Lord Voldemort.

"Going somewhere" he sneered his voice was cold. Evil. Wrong. No one should be like that. It was un-natural. Even for a witch who had  
been born with muggles and seen centaurs and elves and goblins.  
"Yes we are" James said and began to aparate.

"AVADA KADAVRA" he screamed and Harry cried out as we left our home behind.

**James **

I knew where I wanted to go as soon as Lilly woke me and told me he was coming. The only place I felt safe other than at home with my family. Grimauld place.

When my feet touched the ground outside I dropped the bag and checked on my wife and Harry.

"JAMES!" Lilly yelled looking at our son and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her and then I saw it. Harry's forehead. Covered in blood .

"The curse. It hit him" she cried and I kissed her head quickly.

"Not all of it Lilly. Come on, let's get inside" I told her and as I said that number twelve Grimauld place began to appear in front of us.

I hurried up to the door and knocked five times and stood waiting.

It was Sirius who opened the door. He smiled when he saw me until he saw Lilly and Harry.

"James?" He asked but I shook my head.

"I'll explain later" I told him and walked in locking the door behind Lilly resting my head against it.

Fear stull ran through me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't deny it had been there. The cold, soul killing fear that he had made me feel. The way I had been unable to aparate until he almost killed my son proved it. I was frozen in place. His eyes baring into me.

"LILLY!" A voice called and I turned to see Olivia Black almost tackle my wife to the floor in a hug. Lilly smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh shi-" she cut off looking at Harry. "Lets get that sorted" she told Lilly and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Want to explain" Sirius asked me and I looked at him.

"He came for Harry. Snape warned us just intime. He threw a curse and it caught him. I couldn't move. I was paralysed"

"It can happen. Now come and sit down and think about something else. Moony is upstairs sleeping for once" he smiled and I nodded wrapping an arm over his shoulder in a brotherly embrace.

It wasn't too long before dumbledoor came sweeping into the house.

"Lilly, James, you are okay" he smiled but Lilly glared at him.

"Severus said you would not warn us" she snapped and looked at me. The joking air that had just began to settle gone.  
"WHAT!?" Both Sirius and I snapped.

"It was not that I wouldn't, I couldn't. Both of you would have gone long before he was ready for you too if I had told you and he would have found you again" he explained but all explainations meant nothing to me

"So you thought you would let my family die" I yelled.

"James, I was the one who told Snape when to call. If he wanted to" Dumbledoor told me.

"But you could not have given us instructions. Look at my son!" I snapped looking at Harry's now bandaged forehead.

"I did not want him hurt any more than you did but it was for the best. That curse hit voldemort. He cant be found James" he explained and I stopped. Voldemort had gone? Just disappeared. Really?

I looked at lily who was smiling at me.

"Go to bed. I will call the rest of the order in the morning" he told us and I nodded.

"Put Harry in the twin's room" Oliva smiled and Lilly nodded going to take our son up to the room where Sirius and Olivia's twins, Rose and Jake, now slept silently. Leaving me and Sirius downstairs thinking about what we had just been told.

"I hope he is gone" Sirius told me.

"I think everyone does" I told him looking out into the dead of night wondering if it really was safe. If we had really seen the last of the dark lord.

But something told me we weren't so lucky and it was the part of me that was almost always right. Unfortunately….


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter two, like I have said on my other story please review it would mean a lot to me to have the reviews because then I can make it better. I am juggling four stories at the moment but I know the ones with more followers and reviews are my priority so if you want lots and lots of updates fave and follow and review **

**Harry **

"Harry wake up" my mother called and I smiled and shot up out of bed pulling on my rounded glasses. Today was the day. The day I started the best school in the world. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I walked into the bathroom and ran my hands through my black messy hair stopping to look at the scar that I had since the day we had left godricks hollow. I knew how I had got it and I knew why. It was from him. The one everyone was still scared of Lord Voldemort.

"HARRY!" my mother yelled again and I smiled.

"Coming mom" I called back and flattened my hair over my scar. We were all lucky not to have died that day. If it hadn't been for Severus.

Now Severus wasn't a friend but he wasn't mean. He would sometimes turn up to Uncle sirius' house when they would have a meeting. I wasn't supposed to sit in on the meetings but my friend Ron and I would sit on the stairs and listen.

I walked downstairs dressed in jeans and A t-shirt, dragging the big trunk of stuff that my mother had been packing for the last three weeks down the stairs and putting it by the front door. I had stayed at uncle Sirius's house last night. My mum had said it would be easier and I didn't mind. I liked being able to stay up and talk to the twins. It was their first day too.

I was about to walk away from the painting of Uncle Sirius' mother when the horrid lady screatched at me.

"HALFBLOOD IN MY HOME!"

"Shut up you old bat" I told her and stuck my tongue out at her

"A simple quiet normally does the trick Harry" A familiar voice said and I turned to see uncle Sirius standing on the stairs looking at me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry Uncle Sirius" I mumbled and Uncle Sirius laughed and came towards me ruffling my hair bending down to my level.

"I don't mind what you call her but I think Aunt Olivia and your Mother might" he smiled and I nodded smiling at him.

"Now go and get your breakfast like a good boy" he smiled and I nodded running into the kitchen.

My mum had made me pancakes and had put them on a plate waiting for me.

"There you are my lovely boy" she smiled kissing my head. I smiled and looked at her and then the pancakes.

"Eat up then Harry" she smiled and as she did the twins came running down the stairs.

Rose was the first in the kitchen and she was sat up at the table waiting. Jake followed her next. Both of them looked the same. Well kind of. Both of them had black hair like their mum and dad but Rose had her mothers eyes, a really light blue, and Jack looked just like Uncle Sirius. When I was little I would get confused when my dad showed me a picture of uncle Sirius and Jake.

Rose smiled and I began to laugh. The night before we hand placed a purple powder bomb in the cupboard in the hope that one of the adults would open it and Krecher was heading right towards. Rose giggled and Aunt Olivia looked at us all but that made it worse.

When we heard the pop and saw the puff of powder we all burst out laughing. Uncle Sirius' walked in with my dad and both of them stopped and looked at Krecher who was now covered head to toe in purple powder. All of the adults looked at us and we all looked away back at our pancakes trying not to laugh.

"Looks like they all inherited the Marauder gene huh James" Uncle Sirius laughed and my dad nodded.

"What is a Marauder?" Rose asked and I smiled at my dad. I knew this one.

"They're people who played pranks at Hogwarts our dads were the best" I smiled and my dad looked at me Proud.

"Yes they were and they were silly now you three go and get your shoes on while we clean up" my mum told us and we nodded all running out of the room smiling.

We all pulled on our shoes and smiled at eachother. The twins and I were in complete sync and I was looking forward to trying out our pranks in the Gryffindor common room. We had it all planned out. We would see eachother all the time at school and at home. It would be like living together all of the time now.

We all climbed into the cars and drove off to the train station.

"What is Hogwarts like?" I asked and looked at my dad.

"It's big but it is the best. You will fit right in" he told me and I smiled. I sat back in my seat and smiled.

"You need to try hard though Harry, no slacking off. Dumbledoor and Professor mgonigal will tell us" she warned and I nodded.

"Yes mother" I told her and smiled when we saw the train station.

"WE'RE HERE!" I yelled and smiled. My dad laughed and pulled in parking next to uncle Sirius. I smiled and jumped out of the car going to get my trunk. My dad laughed and gave me a trolley and pulled my trunk out of the boot as well as my pet owl Hedwig. Hedwig had been my pet for a long time. Before I knew I was allowed to take her to Hogwarts with me.

When I walked into the trains tation I saw Ron and his brothers.

"RON OVER HERE" I yelled and he smiled pushing his trolley towards me. I smiled and walked besides him and Rose.

We all walked together towards a pillar.

"Okay now kids just keep running we will follow behind you" my dad told me and I nodded letting Ron's brother's go first they made it look easy. Next was Ron, then Rose, Jake and I was last.

I ran through the wall and smiled when I came out the other side.

"Come on Harry lets go" my dad told me and I nodded I walked with Rose and Jake and Ron all looking in wonder at the train.

All our parents stood watching us as we handed over our trunks and board the train. Uncle Sirus and my dad were smiling while my mum, aunt Olivia and Mrs Weasley all stood there crying.

I waved at my family and moved into the train following Rose who sat in an empty booth. I smiled and sat beside her.

"I cant wait" she told me and I nodded laughing.

About half way through the journey we all changed into our robes and a girl came into our Carriage.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full" she told us and we all shrugged.

"Hey Im Rose, Rose black this is my brother Jake" she told the girl.

"Im Hermione Granger" she smiled and then looked at me.

"You are Harry Potter aren't you?" Hermione asked me and before I could answer rose cut in.

"So what if he is" she snapped and looked at me. She had learnt to defend me growing up when people stopped and tried to look at me even though I could protect myself. I was pretty good at punching.

"He is famous" Hermione smiled and Jake scoffed

"Hardly, he's like family we would know if he was famous" he laughed and I nudged him. He knew he was just trying to stop her from talking.

"We will see" she smiled and sat back.

When we finally got into Hogwarts we were all put outside these large double doors. Rose gripped my hand and her brothers nervously. This was it. This was where we were put into the houses. I just hoped I was in Gryffindor.

We were lead into the room in a group and all around us people were talking. Some spotted me and gasped but I didn't mind I just held onto Rose's had smiling.

"ROSE BLACK" The teacher called and Rose let go of our hands and walked to the stool. The teacher placed the hat on her head.

"Both parents from Slytherin families but you belong In GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and I clapped smiling at Rose. She walked over to the table. Jake and Ron went up and both got the same. Gryffindor.

Then there was be. My name was called and the hall was filled with whispers. I looked at Rose and Jake who were smiling at me and I nodded to them. The soring hat was placed on my head and it began to talk.

"I sense great loyalty over to Gryffindor. You would do well there but something says Slytherin" he said and my head shook. "No well then I guess it will have to be where your loyalty lies GRYFFINDOR" it yelled and I smiled wide and went to join Rose.

The rest of that evening was spent with my friends gathered around the table eating and meeting new people who we would be sharing a room with. I was so excited.

We got taken up to our rooms at 11 pm and placed into our groups. I was sharing with Ron, Jake and three other boys I didn't know named Dean, Shamas and Nevill. All of them seemed okay. Rose seemed less impressed. She knew no one and she was stuck with the Hermione girl from the train.

"I am cutting of my hair and coming into your room" she told me and I laughed wrapping an arm around her.

"You will be fine" I told her and hugged her before going up to bed.

**Okay so the next chapter is going to have a time skip, they are going to be in fifth year because what I need them to do is innapropriate if they are only eleven, please review and let me know what you think, pleaseeeee :D **


	3. Chapter 3

***Time skip* they are now in fifth year. The new marauders are all now getting into trouble as they go to take their OWL's. Lupin is now a proper teacher at Hogwarts and they are all getting along fine, but I don't think that's right so I am warning you now this chapter is going to have some MAJOR drama. Hope you guys like it … **

**Harry **

Waking up to banging and crashing from down in the common room was never a good thing. Seeing that Jake's bed was empty was also another bad sign.  
"Well that's fucking great" I snapped and shot up out of bed not even bothering to change out of my pyjama bottoms … or put on a shirt.

Downstairs there was a big group of people all crowding round Jake who was currently beating the hell out of some sixth year. By the looks of it, it was Craig Maverick, an asshole at best.

Craig Maverick was your typical ass. He was a Ravenclaw and had obviously been invited in when he had began spouting off his mouth. He had dark, dirty blonde hair and green eyes and to most girls was hot, but all I could see was an asshole who deserved the beating. Except I knew that If I stood there and watched we wouldn't be able to plan for what to do before the Christmas holidays. So I knew I had to step in.

Pushing through the crowd I grabbed Jake and hauled him off Maverick and letting the beaten Ravenclaw scramble to his feet and wipe away the blood that was pouring from his nose and mouth. I tried not to laugh as I glared at him. Jake wasn't normally the one to give the beatings, that was generally my area, so I knew Maverick deserved it.

"HARRY!" Jake yelled and tried to shove me off but I held onto him ignoring the elbows he was shoving into my bare chest. I grunted and swore before looking at Jake.

"Look, you get in crap now and we can't plan the you know what for the end of term" I whispered and at that point Rose came into my view. She looked at her brother and me and smiled. I smiled back and Jake stopped struggling and just began glaring at Craig.

Rose was beautiful. She was. Long dark hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty. Except I knew she was off limits. We were too close and Jake would kill me. Plus the fact that she got too much attention already.

Craig followed my line of vision and smiled.

"Ahh here is the cause of the fight" he mumbled and my head shot to him. WHAT! Had he been bad mouthing Rose? Were the two of them together? I hoped not. The thought made me want to throw up.

"Shut your mouth" I snapped and let go of Jake and squared off with Craig trying not to lose my temper but it was getting more and more difficult. This guy pissed me off on the best of days. But the thought of him with Rose, holding her, kissing her, it made me worse. Even more the idea that he had been cruel to her. Rose was kind and didn't deserve that crap.

"Why, defensive I mean come on, she is only a bit of fun nothing more than that really cant be for a slu-" he didn't get to finish because I had punched him. Hard.

Blood sprayed everywhere and people squealed but I didn't care. He deserved worse. Rose had heard him and now turned her back from all of us. Some people stared at her whispering and I wanted to punch them too.

I stepped away from a now knocked out Craig just in time to see Professor Mgonigal summon me over to her as well as Jake. Great. I was being sent to the head masters office without a shirt and in my pyjama trousers. This should be interesting to explain.

**Rose **

I knew there was a fight going on from the moment I woke up and quickly got dressed running down the stairs.

I wasn't surprised to see my brother and Harry in the middle of it. The two of them attracted trouble like magnets. Except I was surprised to see Harry pulling my brother away instead of the other way round.

The best part was Harry had no shirt on. That added to him wearing his Pyjama trousers that hung off his waist made it almost perfect, My eyes lingered on his hips and then his chest before looking up to meet his eyes.

I smiled and him and tucked a small strand of my dark hair behind my ear. He made me nervous. Something I wasn't used to. I liked flirting with guys for a laugh but much to everyone's disappointment I still held my V-card tight with both hands. I had only ever had two boyfriends but somehow those two boyfriends had apparently multiplied into half of Hogwarts. But Id always wanted that one person but unfortunately for me he didn't want a girl like me. Romilda was far more up his street. After all he was the famous Harry Potter. I was the granddaughter of Death eaters. I had nothing to offer him. Nothing at all apart from shame.

I saw Harry tense and turn away and I listened intently to what was being said.

"Why, defensive I mean come on, she is only a bit of fun nothing more than that really cant be for a slu-" that was when Harry punched him throwing blood everywhere.

People began looking at me and whispering so I turned my back and walked back upstairs turning back to see Harry and my brother being lead out the room giving me a last glance of Harry's well-muscled back.

Hermione ran upstairs and found me sitting on my bed an hour later. I was flicking through the photo album I kept beside my bed. Right then I was staring at my favourite photo. Harry , Jake and I standing outside the house. As I watched it move I saw Harry's fingers link with my own. I smiled and watched it over and over then turning the page to see a picture of my mum and dad holding me and Jake while Lilly and James held Harry. I smiled and closed the book.

"You okay?" Hermione asked and I nodded closing the book and putting it back on my shelf.

"I'm good" I told her giving her verbal clarification.

"No one thinks you're a .. a .." she stuttered and I smiled. I knew the word she wanted to use.

"A slut. I can tell you plenty do" I told her and stood.

"Well I don't and those who do, well screw them" she told me and I looked at her. Hermione was a good girl. Always had been. She didn't use language like that.

**Harry **

When I was called into Professor Dumbledore's office along with Jake I wasn't surprised to see my parents there. I sat in one of the seats pulling at the jumper I had been given by Professor Mgnonigal.

"Do you want to explain what happened" my mother asked me and I looked at her.

"Some guy was bad mouthing Rose" I told them and Sirius frowned along with all of her parents.

"What did he say?" my father asked and I could tell he was annoyed. I looked at Jake.

"You were there first" I told him and he nodded.

"I walked down into the common room and there he was Maverick he was going off about some girl he saw last week and as I walked passed he made some comment about Rose something like 'Hey hows your hot sister'. I told him to watch his mouth and he told me he'd rather be watching hers and it wasn't like people didn't know she was a whore and I lost it" he explained and my anger spiked again. I should have given him more than one punch.

Sirius was furious. His mouth was set into a hard line and his Jaw was set and his hand gripped aunt Olivia's.

"And harry why did you decide to start throwing punches?" Dumbledore asked me and I sat back and told them all my version leaving out the part where I started crushing on Rose. That wouldn't be the best thing to say.

By the end of it both my dad and Sirius were nodded in approval of our actions.

"All I can say is well done, I would have killed him" Sirius told us and I nodded looking at Jake.

"Be that as it may Sirius we must take action. 5 points will be taken from each of you. If you have a problem you must speak to someone else or remove yourself from the situation. Do not start throwing punches" Dumbledore told us and I looked at him shocked.

"You are serious?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately so, James and Sirius you must go home now, I will make sure the boys get back to lessons" Dumbledore told them and I sat back in my seat and hugged them all as they left.

"Don't worry about it son, I would have done the same" my dad told me and I nodded as I hugged uncle Sirius.

"Next time take them out to the forest and beath them with a stick. That way you wont get caught" Uncle Sirius told me and I laughed.

"See you later guys" Jake and I chimed before we were dismissed as well.

**Rose **

When Jake and Harry came and sat beside me in the great hall I smiled and wrapped an arm around the both of them. Hermione and Ron sat beside us smiling.

"How is the punishment" Ron asked them.

"5 points each" Harry told us and I smiled at him. Five points wasn't so bad. Not for beating someone up anyway.

Hermione though was less impressed.

"For goodness sake why do boys think with their fists?" she asked and I smiled.

"That's not always what they think with" I teased and Hermione blushed but everyone else bust out into uncontrollable laughter. I smiled and pulled my arms away and for a moment I thought want flashed in Harry's eyes. It must have been my imagination. He didn't want me. He couldn't. And just then the reason why turned up.

Romilda Vain.

Romilda had dark hair and dark eyes. She was, probably, one of the prettiest girls in the school and everyone knew she wanted Harry looked like she was about to make her move.

"Hey Harry" she leered and I thought I was going to be sick. Why did girls think that was the way to get a guy I mean come on.

"Hey Romilda" Harry smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" she smiled and I looked down. I didn't want to hear his answer so I looked away and caught the eye of someone on the slytherin table who was smiling at me. Perfect. The opposite of Harry.

"Sure" Harry smiled and whole world collapsed. I looked down at the floor and I knew Hermione was looking at me. She was the only one who knew about my crush on Harry and that was by accident. I had been looking through my photo album and she asked if we were ever together and I had replied with don't I wish.

Romilda smiled and kissed Harry's cheek and my world shattered as my brother crongradulated him I had to fight away the tears.

**Harry **

I didn't know what had made me say yes to Romilda. Well actually that was a lie. I knew why. I turned to look ad Rose and she was looking over at some guy smiling at him and my heart broke and I decided that I should move on. Or at least try.

I smiled at Romilda as she kissed my cheek but it felt wrong. It wasn't Rose … And it never would be…


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is going to be a very dramatic chapter I think because as you know Rose is getting a littlee bit jealous so it should make for some good fanfictioning. Anyway as usual I am a slave for your pleasure (Reading pleasure that is those of you who have dirty minds. **

**Harry **

For my date with Romilda she had arranged for us to go swimming. Not something I was really looking forward to but you know a guys got to do what he has to do to get over a girl right. I mean come one.

I saw Rose as we left and I scowled she had her arm around some guy who I knew was in seventh year and it was so not okay with me.

I sighed and walk of the common room and walk to where Romilda had told me to meet her. It was right outside the room of requirement. I sighed and walked there in my robes with my shorts on underneath.

Romilda was already there waiting even though I was early. I had wanted to get away from Rose and her newest boyfriend. I had to. She was driving me crazy and it was getting to the point where I could no longer take it. Every time I would see them she would be sitting across his lap her arms around him looking at him smiling and laughing. She barely had any time for us any more. So I decided to make use of my date with Romilda.

I smiled when I saw her and hugged her smiling. People around us looked at stared but at that point I needed a distraction. And as bad as it sounded I thought being with Romilda would do it.

"Hey Harry" she smiled and me and took my hand as we waited for the hall way to clear before we walked through the door.

Being with Romilda was weird. Mainly because I had to keep stopping myself from calling her Rose.

At the end of the date she kissed me. We were in the Gryffindor common room and she kissed me.

I didn't push her away I couldn't. I was many things but I wasn't an ass. So instead I kissed her back. Except when he did he didn't think of Romilda he thought of Rose. Rose with her beautiful hair and eyes. That was when I pulled back. I shouldn't be kissing Romilda when I wanted Rose. It was wrong. I had thought she could distract me but she couldn't. She made it worse and I couldn't handle that.

"You should go" I whispered and she nodded hugging me once more before turning to see Rose there glaring at Romilda.

**Rose **

When Darren finally left I sat up in my room and cried. What was I doing with a guy I didn't want or like? It was stupid I should just tell Harry that I liked him.

I had finally picked up the courage to tell him when I walked down from the boys room to wait for him. And that was when I saw it. Romilda with her hands around him kissing him. AND HIM KISSING HER BACK! I didn't know what to do so I stood their frozen until Harry turned away from her and looked at me.

What surprised me was the shock and the horror that filled his eyes when he saw me but I couldn't care then I was angry. He had kissed her.

I shook my head and looked at him.

"Glad you had fun" I told him and before he could say anything I turned my back on him and sat on one of the chairs looking at the fire and welcoming the warmth.

I heard Harry pad upstairs and I let the tears fall.

**Harry **

When I heard Rose crying I stopped and began to walk back downstairs but when I got there she was gone and the door was open.

"Ah shit" I snapped and walked out after her trying to keep far enough behind so she wouldn't see me. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Rose walked all the way outside the Castle and before I knew it we were in the forbidden forest her sitting on the ground and me hiding behind a tree.

It was then that my scar began to sting. I crouched to the floor and then looked back to Rose something was heading towards her. She was scrambling back across the ground and I swore pulling out my want.

The black figure was now looming over Rose and she was breathing heavy but not screaming. It looked like she couldn't.

I swore again and pointed his wand.

"Stupify" I yelled and the thing flew backwards unmoving and I ran to Rose picking her up and running her to the infirmary because she wasn't moving.

**Rose **

I knew it was stupid going into the forbidden forest but I knew it was the only place I could go without being seen.

I sat on the floor and sobbed thinking of Harry. She loved him. She knew that. After seeing him with Romilda my heart had shattered and I knew then.

I was in love with Harry potter. The one boy I couldn't have.

That was when the thing attacked me. It was cold. So cold. The hand wrapped around my neck choking me told me that. I wanted to scream in fear but I couldn't. I was paralysed. Fear ran through me and tears fell down my cheeks but these were no longer tears of heartbreak, they were tears of fear. Fear that I was going to die.

And then it pressed something to my stomach and whispered words making my world freeze the last thing I saw was the thing go flying backwards and Harry wrapping his arms around me pulling me up and carrying me away. Aftter that it was darkness painful, empty darkness.

And I didn't think I would ever be waking up from it…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE already :O Cant believe it thankyou to everyones support :D **

**Okay so this one has been a long time coming I know so here it is for all those who have asked me to continue writing. Another coffee induced work of art so please Review if you think I should always drink coffee before and during my writing process….. **

**Here we goooooo ….**

**Harry **

Rose lay on the bed so still that if the heart monitor hadn't been beating beside her I would have thought I'd lost her.

Uncle Sirius had come in last night. Dumbledore had called him and he had appeared within the hour. I had not once left her. I would not go with anyone until she was awake. Everyone thought I was just a worried friend but I was more than that. I loved her. I loved Rose Black. The girl I had grown up with my entire life.

Uncle Sirius sat beside me and looked at his daughter Olivia wrapped in his arms. Both of them had cried. She lay there her black hair surrounding her hand in mine not moving.

It was early morning when anyone finally spoke. It was Uncle Sirius.

"Harry, what was she doing out there?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know. She walked out of the common room upset. So I followed her and she ended up in the forest and this thing attacked her" I explained.

"Thing?" He asked me and I nodded.

"It was, in a black hood. I couldn't see its face. I am sorry Uncle Sirius" I told him and looked at Rose once more and her hand twitched against mine.

I gasped and looked at her. Uncle Sirius forgot about our ealier conversation and sat up waking Aunt Olivia.

"Rose" she asked and Sirius nodded and she sat up looking at her.

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open as she groaned in pain. My heart lurched and she looked at her parents and then at me.

"Where… where?" she asked a little dazed.

"You are in the hospital wing. You were attacked"

"The, the man in the forest" she whispered and my back went on edge.

"Man?" Sirius asked and she nodded.

"He was speaking, but I couldn't, couldn't understand" she whispered Sirius nodded.

I spent the morning with Rose and her family, Jake came down with food after breakfast until Jake and I finally were sent back to class and reluctantly we made our way through the castle and to our potions lesson.

Snape looked at us both as we walked into the class room ten minutes late. I didn't like Professor Severus Snape but I gave him some respect. He had saved my parents and my life but I didn't like the fact that I felt like I owed him something. It meant I couldn't snap back at him as much as I would have liked.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black. Take your seats and you will stay behind after class to tell me where you have been" he snapped and I looked at him.

"We can tell you now" Jake told him.

"No Mr Black you have wasted enough of my lesson already now sit down" he snapped and we both sat in our seats opening our books.

That lesson was boring. I sat there in my seat listening to him write down the pro's and cons of various potions when all I really wanted to do was go back to Rose. It was my fault she was hurt. I hasn't acted soon enough. I should have made her go back to the common room instead of following her.

When I walked passed Romilda at the end of class my blood went cold.

"Apparently she went out there to meet up with another sleezball after spending the day with her tongue down his throat" she whispered and I knew who she was talking about. Rose.

"She is pathetic I mean she isn't even that pretty" one of the girls next to Romilda told her and Romilda nodded.

"Oh well, to be honest I am not bothered about that little skank, for all I care she can rot. I mean she is nothing but a slut anyway. She was lucky my Harry found her. I would have liked to see her gone, I mean who would miss a slut like that apart from the guys who have got between her legs?" Romilda asked and I snapped.

"I would miss her" I snapped and Romilda turned to look at me blushing.

"Harry – I …" she began but I shook my head.

"Rose is my friend and if you were a guy you would be in the hospital wing right now Romilda. She isn't a slut and I think you know it now I have better places to be" I snapped and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Please listen" she pleaded.

"Nope. Oh and by the way I am not your Harry. Not anymore" I told her not mentioning the part where I never was.

"So we are over?" she asked standing placing a hand on her hip and I shook my head.

"I cant be with a girl who is that mean Romilda. It wont happen" I told her. _Not to mention I am in love with one of my best friends. _But I couldn't tell her that. It wouldn't be good for me or Rose and although I was okay with being whispered about I knew Rose wasn't. Everytime a new rumour was started she would cry. Harry had seen it and he hated it.

"Fine. Like I care" she snapped and turned away from me and sat back down all of the girls who had been sitting with her staring at me wide eyed.

I knew it wasn't a common thing for someone to dump Romilda Vain but I couldn't be with her any more it wasn't fair and I couldn't fake it. She didn't make me forget about Rose in face she made me think about her more and it was agony.

I barely got through my next class. I wanted to see how Rose was. Why she was upset? Why the hell had she gone into the forest?

The same words went over and over in my head. That was until Rose walked into class. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her shocked. Why was she out of the hospital wing?

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see Harry" she told Professor Mgnonigal.

"Harry you may go" she told me and I nodded getting up and closing my book leaving the classroom following Rose.

Rose was quiet while we walked to Dumbledore's office almost as If she didn't want to talk to me. I tried but she ignored me so we walked in an eerie silence.

When we got to Dumbledore's office I saw that my parents and Sirius and Olivia were already waiting for us. I sighed and sat beside my parents looking at Rose sadly. Looked like she blamed me too.

"Harry" Dumbledore nodded and I nodded back looking at him.

"Proffessor" I nodded back.

"I need to talk to you and Rose about the severity of the situation"

"Yes sir"

"Harry, you should not have been out of the common room but from what Rose tells me you were only doing this out of concern so only 15 points will be taken from you" he told me and then turned to rose.

"However you Miss Black. You voluntarily broke school rules and went out after curfew as well as purposely going into a forbidden area. You could be excluded …. Possibly expelled" Dumbledore told her and I stood my chair flying backwards.

"You can't" I told him and he looked at me. So did everyone else.

"Harry" my mother looked at me concerned but I wasn't thinkg straight. Rose couldn't be excluded. Then I would only see her when I went home for holidays and she could hate me. I didn't want that. I couldn't have that. It would kill me.

"No, it was my fault. I dared her to go into the forest it is all me. I am sorry uncle Sirius I am but it is all my fault. Exclude me. Not Rose she doesn't deserve it. She is bright and clever and she will do well. I am good at quiddich. Not much of a loss sir." I rambled.

"HARRY!" My father yelled and looked at me in shock but Uncle Sirius looked at me confused. Then I remembered I had told him the truth. And Uncle Sirius was someone you couldn't lie to. He knew.

"I mean it. Don't punish Rose. I called her a baby and teased her so she would. It is my entire fault I swear" I told the headmaster and he looked at me over his half-moon glasses.

"Harry sit down" Rose told me and I looked at her.

"I won't let you take the blame" I told her and picked up my chair sitting on it looking at the floor.

**Rose **

I sat shocked in my seat barely listening. Harry had blamed himself. He had stood up and told everyone it was his fault. WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

"As I cannot tell what has happened as you both tell different I will let you both off this time. Next time there will be serious consequences understand?" Dumbledore asked and I nodded my mind still stuck on what Harry had done.

When we were dismissed it was the beginning of lunch. Harry walked off in front of me and I shook my head.

"Don't back out now Black" I told myself and sighed.

"HARRY WAIT!" I called and ran after him. He stopped and looked at me no emotion on his face. Had I screwed up that badly?

"Rose i-"

"Im sorry, I am sorry I could have got you into trouble. Why did you stick up for me?" I asked him quickly not wanting to hear what he had to say. She didn't want to hear him say that she had mucked up. That he hated her.

"Rose come with me" he whispered and I nodded as he took my wrist.

Harry lead me to the shrieking shack. I looked at him confused and froze when his fists balled at his side.

"Harry?" I asked and he looked at me his face relaxing.

"Rose, I … I broke up with Romilda today" he told me and I looked at him trying to hide the excitement.

"Why?" I asked and sat on the old bed that was in the room.

"She … she was being cruel about you" he explained and I smiled he had broken up with her over me.

"I'm sorry" I sighed and lay my head on the pillow.

"Rose you are a lousy liar" Harry told me and lay with me propping himself up on his elbows looking at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled being genuine this time.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't be with her" he told me brushing a hair off my face and I shivered moving away.

"Why? And why did you stick up for me back there?" I asked and looked at him. I was so confused. He had been kissing her not twenty four hours ago and now he couldn't be with her. I was so beyond confused and love struck by this boy and it was too much. Way, way ,waaayyy too much.

"I love you Rose. I always have always will. When I saw you lying there broken I freaked out. Even worse when I kissed Romilda … I .." he began but stopped looking down blushing. My heart began beating against my chest trying to break lose and jump into his chest. He loved me! Harry loved me!

"You what?" I asked and sat up looking at him.

"I thought of you. When I kissed Romilda I thought, well I thought I was kissing you" he explained and my heart stopped. He sat up with me and looked me in the eyes.

"Harry –"

"Rose please hear me out. I am sorry I pushed you away. I am sorry I let you get hurt. I should have been around more recently and I wasn't. I was trying to forget you. I didn't think you would ever want me. How could you? You are amazing and beautiful and –" I couldn't take it any more. I stopped him from talking by crushing my lips to his.

His hands found my hair and tangled there while I ran my hands over his chest and his back smiling.

The kiss wasn't like in a fairy tale where sparks fly and fireworks go off…but it was damn near close. I mean serious perfection. His lips matched mine perfectly and when we both pulled away we were breathless.

"I love you too" I whispered and he smiled letting out a breath hugging me to his chest.

"I was so sure you would turn me away" he told me and I shook my head shocked. He thought he wasn't good enough for me? HOW?

"Never. I love you Harry Potter. That's it" I smiled and took his hand lacing his fingers with mine as his hand trailed up and down my back.

"I was so scared when you were hurt" he told me and I nodded.

"I ran because I saw you two kissing. I was jealous and upset" I explained and he sighed putting me at arm's length to look at me.

"You shouldn't be. I was trying to forget you but I was wrong and I am sorry" He told me and I nodded but frowned.

"Stop saying that" I told him. I hated that he thought he had to be sorry.

"Okay. How about Rose Black I love you" he whispered and I nodded happily.

"That you can say as much as you like" I laughed and he joined me laughing.

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy the schools apparent slut and the most famous kid known to man but I knew I would do anything for him and I hoped he would for me. We just had to be brave and take the first few blows and then it would be easy. Because I loved him and that was all that mattered.

I knew people would say we didn't know what love was and I was sure I didn't but the feelings I had for Harry were the closest I had ever had to love and I knew that he was someone who I wanted to be with. Not anyone else. Him. Because to me he wasn't Harry Potter the famous wizarding child. He was Harry Potter my best friend and boyfriend. That was it. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
